Wonder the Naughty (Hero Stories)
"Wonder the Naughty" is a Smurfs fanfiction story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is based on the 2013 movie The Smurfs 2 along with it's novelization. Plot Summary It is the eve of Wonder's birthday, and every year she has nightmares about becoming one of Gargamel's servants and betraying her husband, along with her fellow Smurfs to him to be captured. Meanwhile, Hero and the other Smurfs are planning a surprise party for her. When Wonder begins to innocently ask them what they are planning, none of them say a word. She then begins to feel unwelcomed in the village as a Smurf. Meanwhile, Gargamel begins to believe that one of Hero's weaknesses is his wife, Wonder. So he and Scruple create a couple of mischievous Smurf-like creatures called the Naughties, whose purpose is to kidnap Wonder and show her just how fun being naughty can be through the encouragement of bad behaviour. With Wonder kidnapped, the Smurfs must get help from their human friends, Sir Johan, Peewit and Princess Savina in order to rescue her. They travel to all the nearby villages and witness the trouble that Wonder and the Naughties have caused. When the three return to Gargamel's hovel, Wonder believes she had been tricked, but Gargamel tells her that the Naughties are dying and begs her to get the spell, Papa Smurf used on Smurfette in order to turn her into a real Smurf, feigning an act of innocence. Eventually Wonder gets the spell for Gargamel and he turns the Naughties into real Smurfs and then eventually traps them, thus revealing his true plan: using Wonder to get to Hero in order to capture him and drain him of his energy in order to power his magic. Soon Johan, Peewit, Princess Savina and the Smurfs find Wonder and attempt to rescue her, but Gargamel uses the distraction to capture Hero and starts to drain him of his energy, but Wonder and the Naughties team up to rescue him, Wonder uses her energy to overpower Gargamel, thus sending him, Azrael and Scruple flying out of the hovel and landing in nearby trees. Wonder and the Naughties soon help Hero regain his lost energy. They thank their human friends for all their help and they return home with two new Smurfs to add to the family and they finally celebrate Wonder's birthday. The Story To be filled upon film's release. Possible Voice Cast *Hero - Sean Schemmel *Wonder - Melissa Sturm *Smurfette - Katy Perry *Hawkeye - Kevin McKidd *Papa Smurf - Jack Angel *Gargamel - Hank Azaria *Azrael - Frank Welker *Scruple - Brenda Vaccaro *Vexy - Christina Ricci *Hackus - J.B. Smoove *Johan - Eddie Redmayne *Peewit - Cam Clarke *Princess Savina - Jennifer Darling *Vanity - John Oliver *Grouchy - George Lopez *Clumsy - Anton Yelchin *Fergus - Billy Connolly *Brainy - Fred Armisen *Hefty - John DiMaggio Trivia *It is intended to be a medieval version of the 2013 movie The Smurfs 2 and also of its novelization in it's entirety, with changes made to suit the time period. *The reason behind the Naughties creation is different to their creation in the movie. *Wonder's nightmare about becoming one of Gargamel's servants is a reference to the story she debuted in "The New Smurfette". *The vortex that appears in the story does not travel through time, but rather takes them to a different location within the same time period. *Fergus takes the role of Gutsy in this version of the story. *Johan, Peewit and Princess Savina take the roles of Patrick and Grace Winslow and Victor Doyle in this version of the story. *The human villages that Wonder and the Naughties cause trouble in are the villages that appeared in the comic book version of The Smurfs and the Magic Flute along with the comic book story The Jewel Smurfer. *Grouchy changes his name to Positive Smurf during the story, but changes it back to his normal name at the end of the story. *Gargamel uses the Dragon Wand to drain Hero of his energy, before he is stopped by Wonder and the Naughties. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries